Death gives Life
by tropicalparadiselover4187
Summary: The sequel to Paintballing and Pizza with a god, Anubis and Sadie have some fun time in a hotel room...then the condom breaks. What would it be like if Sadie did get pregnant? Rated M for beginning, but more like K-T in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

As you guys know, I said in Paintballing and pizza with a god that I'd be writing a sequel to it. Here it is. Rated M for… sex in the beginning, but more like K-T in the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles.

Chapter 1

Sadie's POV

I am a bit freaked out as Anubis pulls into the hotel's parking lot. He says to me

"Travel through the Duat to Room #176, okay?" He hands me a small wrapped paper thing about two square inches big. As I walk through the Duat, I read the text on the front of the wrapper and almost gasp.

It's a…a…

CONDOM?!

As I go into the room Anubis requested me to go into, I feel ready.

Anubis wants to have sex with me.

I want to do it as well.

As I sit down on one of the beds, Anubis comes in and locks the door behind him. I run up to him and passionately press my lips to his. Our clothes start to dissolve off of our bodies. I feel Anubis's member pressing against my womanhood, which has become wet with sexual desire. Anubis throws me onto the bed and he rubs his hard cock.

Tonight is going to be great.

Some time later…

After having sex, we fall into bed and sleep. But I can't seem to fall asleep and I need to pee, so I go to the bathroom and find the condom in the trash. But as I pull it out, my heart almost stops.

The condom is ripped.

I tell myself that I'm not going to get pregnant, and go back to bed with Anubis.

A/N:

Duh duh DUH! Stay tuned for more...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

As you guys know, I said in Paintballing and pizza with a god that I'd be writing a sequel to it. Here it is. Rated M for… sex in the beginning, but more like K-T in the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles.

Chapter 2

Sadie's POV

**Three week later…**

When we had gotten back from the hotel, Carter was freaking out like a little girl. He also yelled at Anubis about why they came back so late. Anubis said we were out partying and that I got a little high, so we had to go to a hotel because he didn't want me to freak out the younger initiates. Then he kissed me and said goodbye.

Now I am teaching the initiates the different curses for different things.

"Weh-pi means 'open'," I say, drawing the hieroglyphic symbols on the board, "and this useful for-"

But before I can say anything else, I begin to feel nauseous. Covering my mouth with my hand, I manage to make it to the nearest bathroom before vomiting in the toilet. I am now seriously freaking out. I think, Oh god. Then, No, I'm just feeling sick, I'll ask Jaz to take over my class for me.

I lay down on my bed, and decide to tell Anubis about the broken condom. As I dial his number, I feel tears racing down my cheeks. As he picks up, I begin to sob.

"Sadie, sweetie, what's wrong?" he says to me. I manage to hiccup/sob to him about the condom in the trash, and how it was broken. I told him that I'd thrown up as well, and he gasped in shock.

"Baby, I'm sure it was just a stomach bug, nothing bad," I hiccup, cold dread seaping into my core. Oh God, what if I was pregnant? I forced myself not to worry.

"Sadie Kane, I am getting you a pregnancy test. When we're you supposed to have your period?" he growls.

"Um, yesterday. But I hear girls around my age miss their periods at least once or twice in their lives, so I'll be fine. But I think getting a test might be a good idea." I reply. Anubis tells me he'll come over in a couple of minutes and give me the pregnancy test. A few minutes later, he shows up with some Sunny-D and a box with three pregnancy tests. I crack up as I think about Juno's friend Leah in Juno saying " How did you even generate enough pee for three pregnancy tests?" So I drink most of the Sunny-D and do one test. Closing my eyes as I wave the test around and praying, praying, praying that I'm not pregnant and hope that I see one line instead of two.

And I open my eyes to find...

A/N:

Mwhahahahaha! I need at least 3 reviews before I put up the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Thanks to TheBookwormLoner and bookobsessedobviously. Your feedback is greatly appreciated :). Here's the new chapter! Happy 4th of July by the way!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles.

Chapter 3

Anubis's POV

I wait outside the bathroom and wait for Sadie to come back with the result. I am afraid for Sadie because it's been millennium since a human has carried the child of a god. I hear a scream from inside the bathroom. I open the door to find Sadie sobbing very hard, the test in her hand. I take the test from her hand and I mutter, "Oh no."

There are two lines. Positive.

Sadie says through her sobs, "I'm not s-sure what I-I should d-do, A-anubis."

I begin to think. I am a father.

"Osiris is going to kill me," I say as I start to cry.

A few hours later…

Sadie's POV

Anubis left an hour after I found out. I need to tell Carter.

I'm going to be a mother. At 14.

I decide to watch a movie on parenting to help myself.

In the middle of it, Carter comes in to check on me.

Crap, I think as Carter comes in.

The tests are all on my bed.

He picks up the first test and says, "Sadie, what is this? Why are there two lines? What does-" before screaming.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" he yells, turning about 12 different shades of maroon.

"I'm sorry," I say, crying.

"WHO IS THE FATHER?!" he bellows, now seething.

"Anubis," I whisper, tears making my face streaky.

A/N:

Need 5 more reviews before I put up the next chapter. I'm soooooo evil!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Thanks for all of the reviews so far. You guys are awesome! :)

Chapter 4

Carter's POV

I can't believe it. My little sister is pregnant with a god's baby.

"Sadie, you know having this sort of baby could be dangerous, right?" I say as I look at her stomach. It's still flat, but I know that in 3 or 4 months, it's going to swell.

"What do you mean, 'dangerous'?" Sadie says with alarm.

"It's been millennium since a human carried the child of a god. Sadie, you could-"

"DIE?" she shrieks, tears pouring down her face.

I can only nod.

"I'm getting an abortion!" she yells, then pushes me out of the room and locks the door behind her.

Sadie's POV

I call Anubis and as he picks up, I say, "I'm going to get an abortion, babe. I don't want to have a baby."

Anubis gasps and says, "We can try."

A few hours later...

Anubis's POV

We do the abortion spell, and then position Sadie, in case she faints. She does, and then we lay her out on her bed. Osiris still doesn't know and doesn't need to. If he

did, then he will have me under house arrest. We decide to take Sadie when she wakes up to Amos and tell him. As we arrive, Amos exclaims, "Well, well, Anubis. What

a surprise. Why are you-"

"Sadie is, well, _was_ pregnant. She and I, um-" I begin before Amos steps in.

"Did you impregnate my niece? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Amos says. Sadie looks at him and then covers her mouth and barfs in the nearest urn. My eyes

widen.

Sadie shouldn't be barfing anymore.

"Amos, she needs to go to a hospital. The abortion spell should have absorbed all of the pregnancy hormones," I say loudly. We take a taxi instead of the Duat (mortals

these days) and get dropped off at the New York Community Hospital. We called ahead of time and scheduled an appointment for an ultrasound. We are called in and

Sadie is laid down on a table. As the images focus, we all gasp, and Sadie starts to cry.

The ultrasound shows not one but two babies growing inside of Sadie.

A/N:

Need 3 more reviews before I post again! Thanks so far for all of the reviews. Love you guys. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I'm doing a summer ballet intensive and I cracked my toenail. So now, I'm stuck in bed writing. Hope everyone's summer is much better than mine!

Chapter 5

Sadie's POV

I can't believe what I'm seeing. I'm going to have twins. The nurse looks at me strangely.

"Are you okay, hon? We can get you the pill, and-" the nurse begins.

"NO!" yells Amos, Anubis, Carter, and I. I think I might actually want to be a grown up and have the kids.

"No thank you, I mean," I say, shooting daggers in the boys' directions.

The nurse looks a bit shaken but says "You are about seven weeks along. (A/N: I made an error when I said it was three weeks after Sadie and Anubis...did it) You're going

to be due on November 23rd (A/N: MY BIRTHDAY!). Lets see a little more..."

The nurse shifts the ultrasound doodad all over Sadie's belly, then smiles.

"Your babies are fine, no tumors or anything like that."

With that, she told me good luck and we scheduled another appointment in 4 weeks' time. Then we left the hospital, and went home to tell the Brooklyn House initiates the news.

A/N: Need 3 more reviews before I write the next chapter! Hope you guys like this so far!


End file.
